Look Who's Laughing
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Addison felt a coy smile pull her lips. “Was I really the hot girl?” - Sam/Addison - Twoshot - Set after 'The Hard Part' insert sex joke - Semi Adultness - .Read.Enjoy.Review.
1. Action

_**Look Who's Laughing**_

**Action.**

They were having sex.

She could only really register three things right now. The sex. The fact that when he moaned her name he turned her on even more. And that this, (however amazing), would never happen again. But she could deal with that.

It had started the same way as their kiss earlier.

They had been outside laughing loudly. Sam stood up and held his hand to Addison, who accepted it. With her other hand she picked up her glass and drained it, he was doing the same.

They walked into her house and collapsed in a tangle on the sofa, still laughing slightly. The morning went by in good nature, both of them joking and talking away the pain they experienced.

Eventually that night they had come to a silence. After a while of looking around the room in semi awkwardness, trying to think of something to say, Addison felt a coy smile pull her lips.

"What?" Sam had asked, smiling with her,

Addison brushed some of her hair out of her face and leaned her arm on the back of the sofa.

"Was I really the hot girl?"

He chuckled and she grinned, trying to hid her blush by burying her face into her arm. He moved closer, and Addison held her breath as she felt Sam's hand slide over her hip, snaking around her waste.

"Yes." was all he said.

And they were kissing again. They were kissing deeply, and passionately, and years of 'what if' sexual tension was poured into the kiss that seemed to last forever.

Some how they stood up as one and made their way, walking around backwards in a circling motion, to the stairs. Sam lifted Addison up and placed her on the stairs and they lay uncomfortable, arms pulling at shirts and pants before Sam picked her up and she wrapped her body around his as he carried her to her bedroom.

Then they were naked and Sam was lying over her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sure." Addison answered his gazing question. He nodded, and smiled slightly. They started to kiss again.

And so here they were twenty minutes later.

Sam bit down on Addison's shoulder and she let out a surprised moaning yelp of his name and came over the edge, Sam following.

They lay there catching there breath for a moment before Sam rolled off her and grinned up at the ceiling. Addison looked over at him and grinned, letting out a breathe.

They started to laugh.

Not the same laugh as before. This time it was more of a calming-after-the-high laugh. A post coital laugh.

It would never happen again.

_tbc..._

**REVIEW**_  
_


	2. Denial

**Denial.**

Addison walked out of the elevator quickly and with purpose. Cooper and Violet looked up through the glass wall of the break room curiously. Addison had dark sunglasses on and headed straight to Sam's office, where she closed and looked the door, seemingly ignoring Sam for the moment. She pulled the blinds and Violet turned to Copper with her eyebrow raised.

"Sam." Addison said, "You know that thing that never happened?"

Sam looked at her.

"Yes,"

"Well." Addison wasn't quite sure how to put her next words. It had been a few months since that night, and well, she wanted to start… dating.

But she couldn't. He would only feel obligated and she'd end up like Naomi.

That was cruel.

She shouldn't think that about her friend. And anyway, she wouldn't end up like Nai, she would fight. She would always fight. She'd fought for Derek hadn't she?

"Addison."

She looked up with a start.

"Right." She said, "Sorry, I… sorry."

"It's ok."

"What was I saying?"

"The thing that never happened."

"Right." Addison said. She started to pace, "The thing that never happened. Yeah." she took of her sunglasses and Sam could see her eyes were bloodshot. She'd been crying.

Concerned he walked over to her and sat her down in his desk chair, "Addison." He knelt down and took her hands.

"I'm fine." She let out what was supposed to be a reassuring laugh but sounded more hysterical.

"You've been crying."

"No I haven't." Addison flashed him a huge fake grin, "I'm fine Sam, honestly."

"Addison." he said more forcefully, "Tell me."

Addison looked away, "Well." She swallowed and Sam saw her eyes start to fill, "Sam…"

"Tell me, Addie."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I'm pregnant Sam."

"Oh."

**END (but i suppose i could make it longer... maybe)**

review!


End file.
